vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Security
Escape #Examine the consoles in front of each of the chairs (and take note of the chair colors). #Examine the box near the green chair with a lightning bolt symbol on it; this reveals nine switches. Tapping one of them will cause the corresponding monitor to light up above the yellow chair. #Turn around and go to the back of the room. #Look at the left-hand set of shelves and take the Hourglass with red sand ''and the ''Hourglass with yellow sand. #Examine the switch on the wall to turn off the lights. Note how the shelves have lit up. #Go back to the front of the room and look at what's on the stairs. #Type in the password "ADGB" at the green chair console. There should now be an icon in the top-left corner. #Tap the icon to reveal a puzzle of pink and green hexagons and triangles. Simply tap the four pink hexagons to solve the puzzle. #Tap the icon that appears in the center of the monitor; this causes the overhead monitor to light up with the words "I WAS YOU". #Type in the password "TMJYUVGJ" at the red chair console, which causes the same icon to appear in the upper-left. #At this puzzle, tap the two middle triangles and the two middle hexagons (in that order). #The icon in the center of the screen causes the words "WILL BE ME." to appear on the monitor above the console. #Now go to the yellow chair console and type in "SGDQNY" in the password field. This causes a different icon to appear. #At the screen that appears, there are five hourglasses with different colors of "sand" in each of them. Turn them all over and then repeatedly hit the play button; the playback pauses when the sand in an hourglass has finished falling. You already have the values for the red and yellow (4 and 11, respectively) so just subtract 4 from all the rest after red finishes, then the remainder of blue from the rest after that finishes, and so on. You should end up with 4 for red, 7 for blue, 9 for green, 11 for yellow, and 15 for magenta, so type in "0407091115" in the field provided. #Once that's done, all nine screens above display a single word on each. You can erase a word from the screen by going over to the switches and turning off that respective word. If the lights are still off, go back around and turn them on; they need to be on in order to interact with the light switches. #For the escape password, turn the switches to the following positions: : ON ON ON : ON ON OFF : ON OFF OFF : and then rearrange the screens so that it looks like this (where a dash denotes an empty screen): : I WAS YOU : WILL BE ME. : - - - : For the file password, turn the switches to these positions: : OFF OFF OFF : OFF OFF ON : OFF ON ON : and then rearrange the screens to the following: : - - - "> : - - - : SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING. : After this, open up the safe with the escape password to get the escape keys and the Star keycards for the AB Room and leave the room. You found it! Archives Secrets Floor B graffiti : MEMENTO MORI : IF THE NINETH LION ATE THE SUN : It appears to have been written in some sort of weird paint. "Memento mori" is a Latin phrase that translates roughly to "remember death\mortality." : "Nineth" clearly refers to "ninth," but seems to have been spelled wrong, likely on purpose. Why? : Perhaps it's an anagram like the words on the wall in the floor A warehouse. If it is...what does this one mean? Hourglass : The hourglass displayed in the background is actually a 4-second timer. It doesn't have much practical use, except maybe for really impatient people. If you were at a restuarant waiting for your food to come out, for instance... : "Hey, how long are you going to make me wait! I've already flipped this hourglass 100 times!" : Technically, 100 times would only be 400 seconds, which is 6 minutes and 40 seconds, but saying "100 times" is much more dramatic, and therefore much more likely to get a desirable response from the waitstaff. Gentlepoints : These are a measure of how much of a gentleman you are. Somewhere deep in the United Kingdom is an organization that tracks all gentlemen, determining their calibur based off an ancient and byzantine collection of rules and guidelines. Every year during the spring, a representative of this organization conducts a cursory investigation of each member's behavior (or at least appears to) and then awards gentlepoints based on what they saw. The following formula is used: : (Old ladies escorted across the street) x (tophats owned) x (puzzles solved) x (money given to gentleman-tracking organization) = Total gentlepoints Knife : A small survival knife. : It has "Myrmidons" stamped into the flat of the blade. : Blade length: 150 mm : Base width: 30 mm : Base thickness: 3mm : There's blood on it, but whose blood? Floor B hallway locks : Several of the hallways on floor B use special locks, indicated on the map by arrows. On the far side of each arrow is a lever. Pulling these levers will unlock the locks. Once this has been done, you can explore the entire area at your leisure. Principle of causality : The law of cause and effect: Specifically that a cause must precede every effect. At the quantum level, however, things aren't quite as immutable. The principle of quantum superposition holds that any phsyical system, such as an electron, exists at least partially in all of its theoretical states, or configurations, but when measured gives a result corresponding to only one of them. A classic example of this is the double-slit experiment, where light appears to behave as both a wave and a particle. One of the interesting implications of this is that, in a sense, you are influencing the past: By observing a system, you are defining the cause of an effect you witness, and in a way "altering" the past. Normally I would comment here that the quantum level is where "shit gets real," but given the nature of this phenomenon, it seems like it would be more accurate to say that the quantum level is where shit gets unreal. Knox's Ten Commandments : Ronald Knox, a mystery writer from the UK, published the following as his rules for writing a mystery novel: #The criminal must be mentioned early on. #All supernatural or prematural agencies are ruled out. #No more than one secret room or passage. #No hitherto undiscovered poisons may be used, nor any appliance which will need a long scientific explanation. #No one with extra-sensory perception or similar power can appear. #No accident must ever help the detective, nor must he ever have an unaccountable intuition which proves to be right. #The detective must not commit the crime. #The detective must declare any clues he may discover. #The stupid friend of the detective---the Watson---must conceal nothing from the reader. #Twin brothers, and doubles generally, must not appear unannounced. Category:Escapes